


Mr. Hockey

by Aer



Series: Of Hockey and Her Players [2]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Meta, assigning consciousness to concepts, followup to my other meta fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hockey has always loved her players; active or retired makes no difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is in reaction to the passing away of Mr. Hockey himself. I know it's a bit late, but the idea didn't flower into words for a while. I apologize for the lateness!

Hockey loves all of her players. From the smallest pee-wee team to the NHL, she loves everyone who takes up her stick and skates and steps on to her battle ground. She loves each and everyone of them with all her heart.

But even goddesses have their favorites, and Hockey is no exception. And those that she _adores_ , body, blood, and soul? The players she can't help but cradle in her hands, just to watch them play, each time they skate across the ice? The ones who feel her chilled kiss across their brow and play all the harder for the touch of her blessing? They adore her too. 

Legends have been made with less. 

The names are familiar. Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux, Bobby Orr... Gordie Howe. 

Hockey loves all her players; they each honor her name in the best way they know how, and she embraces each rink as her altar and her battlefield, each play, shot, goal, or fight as their gifts to her. They may retire, may step off the rink for the last time, but they will forever, first and foremost, be her players, her warriors, and she will never forget them, never stop loving them.

And when the time comes for one of her beloved to lay down their weapons and step off of life's battleground, Hockey will embrace them as she has never done before, and in a voice cold and sweet as blades across the ice, she will tell them:

"Welcome home."


End file.
